The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday (Modern Warfare 2)
Cutscene The satellite tracks Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in the Pacific where Task Force 141 is in a sub with General Shepherd. Captain MacTavish: Seems we're headed the wrong direction, Sir. Shouldn't we be coming back to the fight? General Shepherd: Plenty of fight to go around, MacTavish. Glad you made it outta South America. You're meeting up with the 6th Fleet. Leadin' the counter-strike. Prisoner Six-Two-Seven. We believe that's who Makarov's got the mad-on for. But we can't get to him. The satellite analyzes an oilrig off the eastern coast of Russia. Captain MacTavish: Oilrigs, sir? General Shepherd: Russians are using them as SAM sites. Oil workers are human shields so we can't just blow up the rigs wholesale. And this one is the least defended. Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder in this one... Captain MacTavish: They're defending it, so it means we want it. Especially if it gets us to Six-Two-Seven. The satellite tracks Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson in the U.S.S. Chicago. Vikhorevka 36 Oil Platform, East Russia Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson and a joint task force of Task Force 141 and U.S. Navy Seals are on SDVs inside a sub. U.S.S. Chicago: U.S.S. Chicago Actual to drydock shelter, we have a go. Drydock Shelter: SDV hangar flooded, full pressure. U.S.S. Chicago: Begin deployment. Drydock Shelter: Team One SDV is away. U.S.S. Chicago: Hotel Six, bearing zero one-niner. Team One is launched from the U.S.S. Chicago. They pass the U.S.S. Dallas. U.S.S. Dallas: U.S.S. Dallas deploying Team Two. RV at the objective. U.S.S. Dallas launches team two. U.S.S. Dallas: Hotel Six, depth 20 meters. One member from Team Two gives a thumbs up at the guy in front of Roach, who responds. Both SDVs arrive at the oil rig. U.S.S. Dallas: Team Two at the objective. The guy in front signals Roach as TF141 members and Navy SEALs begin to surface. Roach and Captain MacTavish reach the surface. They see two guards on the platform. Captain MacTavish: In position...on your go. (or) We'll take them out at the same time...on your go. They drag the two guards underwater and kill them. They are helped up by the SEALs onto the platform. Captain MacTavish: Two hostiles down in section One-Alpha. Moving up to section Two. Sub Commander: Roger that, Hotel Six. Team One moves up to Deck One. Captain MacTavish: Keep it tight people. Ready weapons. Move up. They spot an enemy leaning on the rail. Ghost: Got a visual by the railing. Captain MacTavish: Free to engage. Suppressed weapons only. The enemy is shot and falls into the sea. Ghost: We're clear. Sub Commander: Civilian hostages at your position, watch your fire. Captain MacTavish: Roger that. Team One moving to breach. They plant breaching charges on the doors of the first room. They breach and clear. Ghost: Clear. Captain MacTavish: We're clear. Hostages secured in section Two-Echo. Sub Commander: Roger that Hotel Six, Team 2 will secure and evac, continue your search topside. Captain MacTavish: Ok, moving upstairs. Control - We're advancing to Deck Two. Eyes open. Watch your sectors. Sub Commander: Enemy helo patrolling the perimeter. Keep a low profile, Hotel Six. Captain MacTavish: Roger that. An enemy Little Bird flies around. Captain MacTavish: Enemy helo, get out of sight. They hide as it flies past. Captain MacTavish: Ok, move.; Move.; Clear, go. They reach another room. Sub Commander: Hotel Six, more hostages are at your position. Captain MacTavish: Copy that. They breach and clear the room. Ghost: Clear. Captain MacTavish: Clear. Control - all Deck Two hostages secured. Russian is heard on the radio (can someone confirm what it says?). Ghost: Enemy radio....I think we're going to have company sir... Captain MacTavish: Set up for Plan B. Get some C4 on those bodies, go. They plant C4 on the dead bodies. Ghost: C4 placed, sir. Captain MacTavish: Get to an elevated position. We'll ambush them when they discover the bodies. They position themselves as the patrol arrives. Captain MacTavish: There's the patrol. Hold your fire until they're closer. Standby.... Standby.... The patrol enters the room and discovers what had happened. Loud chatter is heard on their radio. Captain MacTavish: Plan B. Do it. Roach detonates the C4. An alarm sounds. The team engages the enemy. Captain MacTavish: Control, this is Hotel Six. Our cover is blown. Sub Commander: Copy that, intel still indicates hostages and possible explosives on the top deck. Your team needs to secure that location before we can send in reinforcements to handle the SAM sites, over. Captain MacTavish: Roger that. Will call for exfil in LZ Bravo. (To the team) CentCom needs us to take the top deck ASAP so they can send in the Marines. Move. They continue to engage the enemy. Captain MacTavish: Move. They move up a flight of stairs. Sub Commander: Hotel Six, hostages from the lower decks are being extracted by Team 2. Proceed to the top deck ASAP to secure the rest, over. Captain MacTavish: Copy that, we're working on it. Out. They encounter enemy reinforcements. The enemy Little Bird shows up. Ghost: Attack heli 12 o'clock, find some cover! The Little Bird's guns start to spin. Roach shoots it down (the player either uses an AT4 or his M203). Ghost: Nice shot, Roach.; Enemy helo neutralized. Captain MacTavish: The clock's ticking. We need to get topside and secure any remaining hostages before we call in the Marines. They push through around the rig. Captain MacTavish: Split up. We can flank through these hallways. MacTavish goes up the stairs while Ghost moves on below. They eliminate foot-mobiles on the way to the top deck. Captain MacTavish: Move up. Let's go! Those hostages aren't going to rescue themselves. On the top deck, enemies pop smoke. Ghost: Smokescreen. Captain MacTavish: These guys have thermal optics. Stay clear of the smoke. They engage the enemy in a thermal scope shootout within the smoke. Sub Commander: Hotel Six, be advised, hostages have been confirmed at your location along with possible explosives, over. Captain MacTavish: Copy that. All teams check your fire - we don't know what's behind these doors. They eliminate enemy foot-mobiles and push through the smoke. They reach the room. Captain MacTavish: Get a frame charge on the door. We'll hit the room from both sides. They breach and clear the room. Ghost: Clear. Captain MacTavish: Room clear. Control, all hostages have been secured. I repeat - all hostages secured. proceeding to LZ Bravo. Sub Commander: Good job, Hotel Six. Marine reinforcements are inserting now to dismantle the SAM sites. Get your team ready for phase two of the operation. Out. They come out of the room and rally at LZ Bravo where they board Little Bird helicopters. Roach boards and pulls out his M14 EBR. As they take off, Marines are seen rappelling down to dismantle the SAM sites. Radio chatter is heard regarding the following: a flight of two F-15s are en route for a fire mission. The Marines being ordered to secure and destroy the SAM sites. "Blue Sky" is in effect.